


Love is Reaching, Love is asking to be Loved

by youhavekilledme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhavekilledme/pseuds/youhavekilledme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.” - Lao Tzu</p><p>Things that happen, the good and the bad, when two people are so in love it burns the world around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Reaching, Love is asking to be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first little bit of writing ever, and its all commas and silly words that all mean the same thing and its super short and if you like it let me know and if you don`t let me know, either way I`ll appreciate it. Inspired by John Lennon. 
> 
> "Love is real, real is Love" - Love by John Lennon

It happens every now and again. After a particularly long trip with Eleanor, or when a phantom presence takes over his twitter account, or when said phantom puts words in his mouth and into the magazines. Louis tells Harry its all over, tells him he isn`t worth it, tells him he should find someone braver, stronger, better, he deserves it, he deserves more. And Harry lets him pace, and bite his nails down to nubs, and throw pillows. He lets him move his things out of the room, because he has no choice but to ride it out. Because it only ever lasts an hour or so before Louis comes back with all his things and apologies on his mouth and Harry tells him no, he doesn`t need them, only his mouth, and kisses the hurt and the pain and the sadness away until it becomes resignation and acceptance and, more importantly, love. Louis tells him to never believe him, to never think he wants him to leave. Harry tells him he never will.

It happens sometimes. After Harry has to go out and live the life of a single pop star on the lookout for a new lady friend. And he comes back to the hotel room or the tour bus or their house. And he cries. He cries and cries until his eyes feel like they will never be free from the tears. And Louis holds him close and whispers words of love and adoration and affection and comfort. Harry asks him why, and he says he doesn`t know. Harry asks him why and he says it won`t last forever. Harry asks him why and he says that the world just isn`t ready for a love so intense and far reaching as theirs. Harry asks when, Louis tells him soon love, so very soon.

It happens and they really don`t mean it to. But sometimes when Harry has been flirting with Niall or Zayn, or Louis has been flirting with Liam, the colour of Harry and Louis isn`t red or pink, its green green green. And the silences and the cold shoulders stretch on for hours until they force the other to explain and its irrational but they want to claim each other and it hurts more than they would like when they can`t. So they offer apologies, both for the act and the jealousy, and crawl into bed ready to claim each other in one of the only ways they can. And they eventually laugh over how green just doesn`t suit either of them. It doesn`t stop it from happening, but it makes it more bearable. 

It happens rarely. When they have been made to feel ashamed for being in love during interviews, when their team tells them not to act like that again, when the weight of the world becomes heavy on their shoulders, and they scream words they don`t mean and they shout phrases that aren`t the truth and Louis asks about Nick and Harry tells him to just leave if he means it, and Louis doesn`t mean it but he always leaves. And Harry sits there alone. And goes to bed alone. But Louis always comes back before he can shut his eyes, because they can`t stay mad at each other, and they whisper apologies into the darkened walls of the bedroom, but neither accept them because they know they didn`t mean to hurt each other. And hands grasp hips and fingers delve deep and words become pants and moans and palms slide on skin and sounds become keening. And when they come they come together, the same as always. And they stay that way for the rest of the night, basking in each other’s warmth.

It happens almost every day. Waking next to the person your heart beats for and knowing they feel the same. Showering together because you can`t even let them go for long enough to do that alone. Making breakfast and tea and coffee and passing the toast and smearing jam on each others faces because you want to lick it off. Showering again because your sticky from breakfast and each others tongues. And they go back to bed because they can. Because its always HarryandLouis, HarryandLouis, HarryandLouis.

It happens all the time. They talk to the others, they play pranks on security, they watch movies with the band, they rehearse, they go their separate ways for a while, to stop the speculation says their team. So Harry goes out with Niall and its calming and fun, even if it isn`t HarryandLouis, and Louis stays in and plays video games with Liam and Zayn and he loses and he wins, and its enjoyable and its soothing, even if it isn`t HarryandLouis. Besides, they both know that even if its Harry and Louis, its eventually HarryandLouis again at some point. That`s just a given.

It happens often. Laughter, smiles. Little gestures that mean I`m yours your mine we are one another. Flowers in vases for no reason other than to say you are appreciated, you are valued. Tattoos that say this is it for me, this is it for both of us. Lyrics written for each other that sound like romance and devotion and passion. Secret touches that mean I`m always here for you. Legs entwined under tables, because others might not see it but they know that it`s there. And one day people will see it, it won`t have to stay under the table. And there will be tears, and false words, and stories that walk around the truth, but it will be out there, no more hiding. And hand holding won`t be covert or with someone else. Their families won`t feel the flames of guilt because they couldn`t stop the world from closing in when it did. Their band mates won`t need to act like it isn`t real. Freedom will be theirs to own, and they`ll do it willingly. They will take the whispered comments and the sideways stares. Because I am yours and you are mine and we are us and home and family. And they still have hard times, and they still scream lies when they are tired, but at the end of every day it is still HarryandLouis and hearts that beat for each other.


End file.
